The main objective of this research is the experimental development of invert panela for possible use in the uman diet. A successful invert panela must be similar in appearance, flavor, physical consistency, and acceptance to ordinary panela. Panela, incidently, is the solid product obtained from clarifying and concentrating sugar cane juice.